dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jens Ingels/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jens Ingels page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JAlbor (help forum | blog) Admins Zentau7 Are you working on a Navigation box template? Zentau7 14:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I do not know how to take ' ' and make it into a list. I do not know templates. If you can explain the process for the code I can write some. Zentau7 15:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets see if this works Zentau7 17:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) So, what can I do to help now? Zentau7 01:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It's implemented. Zentau7 12:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks good at the moment. Which pages were you going to add it to? Zentau7 15:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't you think seperate pages for each of the Stadium Tournaments and Cups is a little overkill? Zentau7 23:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) This is what we are currently using: *Dragon City **Dragon City|About **Category:Basics|Gameplay ***Leveling Rewards|Leveling Up ***Category:Combat|Combat ***Gold ***Experience Points **Category:Items|Items ***Boosts ***Decorations **Category:Buildings|Buildings ***Farms ***Habitat|Habitats ***Stadium ***Temples ***Specials *:Category:Dragons|Dragons **#Category:Earth Dragons#|Earth **#Category:Fire Dragons#|Fire **#Category:Water Dragons#|Water **#Category:Plant Dragons#|Planet **#Category:Electric Dragons#|Electric **#Category:Ice Dragons#|Ice **#Category:Metal Dragons#|Metal **#Category:Dark Dragons#|Dark **#Category:Legendary Dragons#|Legend **#Category:Pure Dragons#|Pure *:Category:Browse|Management **#Category:Content#|Navigation **Special:SpecialPages|Special Pages ***Special:RecentChanges|Recent Changes ***Special:Watchlist|Watchlist ***Special:AllPages|All Pages ***Special:LonelyPages|Lonely Pages ***Special:DeadendPages|Deadend Pages ***Special:UnusedCategories|Unused Categories ***Special:DoubleRedirects|Double Redirects **#newlychanged#|Recently Changed **portal-url|Community ***Special:ListUsers/sysop|Admins ***blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text ***forum-url|Forum **External Links ***http://www.facebook.com/dragoncitypage|Dragon City page The only difference I saw between your first and second post was "Dragon2" which seems unnecessary when everything is listed without it anyway. I used a lot of your input but with some changes of my own as far as gameplay, items and buildings. Zentau7 15:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I have updated the tabs. Also, we need to edit the Ratio Table on the. How would I go about that? Zentau7 15:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) The idea for an external forum came about when I was approached by their admin. I did not realize we could have a forum within a wiki. I'm still pretty new to all of this. Also, when trying to add a topic it told be I was not allowed to perform the action I was attempting due to copyright, not sure how that works, but there you go. Zentau7 03:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure if renaming the subpages of Stadium would damage anything, but there are only 4 "Cups", the rest are "Tournaments". You can see in the individual explanations which are which, but all Elements (Earth, Fire, Water, etc.) are Tournaments and all jewels (Saphire, Diamond, etc.) are Cups. Zentau7 14:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to interpret the template structure, but I am having some trouble. I will read that other you your posted a little later. Zentau7 23:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) That looks pretty good. My only comment would be that while HP changes at the same rate between all levels, there are two rates of change for gold production. Specifically, there is one rate from Level 1 to 10, and from 10 to 30 the rate is exactly half of the first rate. Just wanted to make sure this was taken into account in your design. Zentau7 (talk) 03:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Dodo8 Hi Zentau7 told me to contact you. Do you have any ideea about Dragon City's setting links? The XMLs. They contain images and everything else in the game. Even unreleased things. i contacted a lot of people, but it seems the only ones who might know are the hackers and the creators themselves. Can you help? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for telling me about this. I worked a lot with Empires & Allies facebook game's XMLs. If you can break the code somehow I'll take care of the settings myself. But I don't have any ideea how to help you... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Transparency Which program do you use to make backgrounds transparent? I had a lot of this kind of programs. Also I had Photoshop, but I didn't know to use it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. Downloading Photoshop again. Does this work for mixed and colored backgrounds? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:58, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: I already know these things. Pixels and colors... But how can I resize the image in Photoshop? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: I also start school Monday. Can't do it. Sorry. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Block See my comment with the Evil Pumpkin Dragon on that page. Some guys are inserting swears and so on. Please block them. And I know I sweared, but I hate that everyone spams and swears on this wiki and no one is blocking them. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Halloween theme Please re-upload this as Wiki-wordmark.pngto show as the wiki's logo. It won't allow me because I'm not an admin. Also add this as the bakground please. BTW can I apply for admin? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can you give me the original background image for the wiki? I'm having an ideea how to fix it. About the logo, I'll only add the "Wiki" thingy. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I did it Look at this one, please try it for the background, it has the exact sizes we need: ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: The background works! You can check here too: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Please add it before Halloween ends! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:22, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Background Can you use it? It looks good. Please. It's Halloween today! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks, good that you reverted it. I tried it for Events but it didn't worked (now I know why). Anyway I created a new template to make the events one work, it's ok now. Template:Events ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Daland I left a comment from you and Daland on the Automated Names page. Zentau7 (talk) 01:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok i will Remove some useless, worthless Pages. Strange i didn't notice that before -_-' Daland (talk) 17:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) The Stadium is Protected, Remind me if anythind else needs Protecting. Daland (talk) 17:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adminship Greeting's Jens, As you see that Your officially now a Admin. Congratulations! after all your the best Coder we have in the wiki right now. Feel free to customize the wiki to your liking. Daland (Talk) 10:58, October 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Maybe try merging it, after all having few classic styles added to it. Actually i can't think, Since you made the template i can allow you to choose it. Daland (Talk) 15:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Agreed, After all Dodo8 can be trusted i will go and promote him as admin now. After all i haven't seen Zentau quite a while. Daland (Talk) 06:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Usertalk Stryding AngELo it is confirmed that i most likely and luckily to get uncommon egg for the first try.... i just got my venom in hatcher.... yesterday i got gold.... the day before i got platinum..... and now, i think i just breed moose again as i got 12hrs breeding time indication.... whats exactly happened???.... still don't get nenufar, flourecent...... Stryding AngELo (talk) 06:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) i'm confirm it again.... i just breed a rattlesnake..... that is in your dividing as uncommon hybrid..... i don't want to make it hard.... but please merge the common and uncommon again.... don't divide it... because it isn't really confirm that we most likely to get uncommon or common.... it just depend on our luck.... maybe its strong in hp or str.... but still it doesn't mean it is hard to get it.... as you know what i mean rite.... actually why i dont like it to be divided coz it making me angry.... how do you feel when you wanted a common hybrid but all you getting is uncommon?? i make this page as my referrence for breeding, so i feel cheated when knowing that common hybrid is harder to get then uncommon hydrid.... so just make it back to normal..... put it back side by side with its counterpart.... (-^_^-)v Stryding AngELo (talk) 08:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Stryding AngELo (talk) 14:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC)(-^_^-)v and one more thing... i think you're right to meke all the dragon page unedittable.. i'm sorry for my previous foul... but i think it's better to do so to keep it being vandalize.... (-^_^-)v Stryding AngELo (talk) 14:58, November 30, 2012 (UTC) actualy those kid know what he do... he make the page blank a create a new post with all the hates and dirty words..... what i'm done is, i find the older version of the page and publish it back.... same goes to the dragonfly page.... well, we know there's no kids.... just a teen or adult who like to vandalize.... so, just make it uneditable.... don't care what they say.... as long as this wiki make a good reference for someone who really need it.... (-^_^-)v Stryding AngELo (talk) 12:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Pierce.mistades Hey Jen :) nice to meet you, Please can you help I have tried so many combos to get armidillo I am ready to give up, latest · Jade + Star· Alpine + Medieval · Mud + Jade and yesterday tried Star and Petroleum. Hope you can save me from insanity :)) AngiStewart (talk) 11:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) AngiStewart Hi! Can you teach me how to edit just so I know how to? Thanks. Pierce.mistades (talk) 08:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i created that dragon hard but awesome Trirarchie "Template:I" Help Can you please add a tag for each of those symbol? Or you can teach me how to. :) Trirar 21:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's alright that you reverted some. I was just trying to test it if it works, and it didn't so I didn't know which is which to revert so I just reverted to which looks better. Seems like you're a good template editor. I'm just good in article editing hehe. :) Trirar 22:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright thanks for the tip. Though what I just do is I just revert the template, I go to the list of the history, then click the last revision before me then that's what I click edit then immediately publish, without editing it. So yea if you didn't get what I said never mind. lol Trirar 22:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Image File Names Can we ask the administrators to change the image file names, especially those images used in Template:I? So that those tags are more proper, like PureEarth and rename it to Pure Earth? Trirar 22:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Skin I seem can't find a way to fix the problem in Earth Dragon, it seems that in the battle section if I use mobile skin, the first two tables are expanded, while the last two aren't and compiled. Can you help me fix it? Thanks Trirar 23:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Avanger018 hi bro i'll make a acc im the man who contribute to breed a mercury dragon steampunk + medieval dragon = mercury dragon add me? fb.com/royehl018 Rodel.belmonte Hello Jens! I'am the Admin of the Filipino Wiki of Dragon City. I want Your "I","N",and Tabber Template, so can I know how to do these Templates? Rodel.belmonte (talk) 13:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jens!! Nice to meet you again!!! How to make your Tabber?? The Tabber is so nice!! I made my Template:I ,but if I type (The "Lupa" is Tagalog of Earth) it would be the Page of Template:I and the Template:T, if I type it would be the Page of Template:T. Why?? Please help me... :( Rodel.belmonte (talk) 15:28, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jens, thanks!! But, how about Template:N, T and I?? Please... Rodel.belmonte (talk) 10:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Translates: *Template = Suleras *Documentation = Dokumentasyon *Doc = Dok *(for the above template, sometimes hidden or invisible) = (para sa Suleras sa itaas, minsan ay nakatago o hindi makita) *tocright = tnnkanan *How does this work = Paano Gumana ito? *>Visit Template: /doc to edit this text! (How does this work?) = Bistahin ang Template: /doc para ibahin ang sulat na ito! (Paano Gumana ito??) Rodel.belmonte (talk) 10:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thank you Jens for Documentation Template of my Wiki!! Thank you for helping because the Template:I is Worked!! But, The Electric, Ice, Metal, Dark, Legend, and All Pures didn't work. But, thank you again because you helped my wiki grow up!!! Thank You Again!!!! Rodel.belmonte (talk) 11:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jens, Help Me!!! The Template:I didn't work right now because I translated them to Filipino Language. I don't know what happened to Template. Because of the Templates only 3 pages of dragons that I made! Pls.. Help Me :( Rodel.belmonte (talk) 12:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jens?? Can I change the File type of the images of Template:I?? Because I upload it to GIF. Rodel.belmonte (talk) 15:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- GonTheGod thanks for the fix on the looks of that in the main page, that isn't really my thing lolGonTheGod 20:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The Phoenix Codes tabber Jens, the stuff on the Aztec Dragon page... I was talking to Daland, and he suggested asking you: Is it possible to make the tabbers into actual templates, so they can be used in a standardized form throughout the dragon pages? If so, would you be willing to make the templates? I hear you are quite skilled at them! Thanks, The Phoenix Codes (talk) 08:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dragon Earning Formulae I hadn't noticed that about the Aztec Dragon... And, looking at my Mirror Dragon, it is true for that one as well. However, it is not true for all dragons (the wiki page for the Ice Dragon claims it goes up by 3 for every level, period). So... Maybe spots for 'level 1 gold', 'level 2 gold', 'level 10 gold', 'level 11 gold', 'level 12 gold', 'level 20 gold' and 'level 21 gold'. I'm not sure if you could then take level 2 - level 1 and add that to every level for 3-9... and do the same for the other levels of earning. If that can't be automated though, and the amount had to be manually entered into the template form for each, that would be OK in my opinion... Would just take a while for whoever is doing it. Another option would be 'level 1 gold', 'level 1-10 additional earning', 'level 11-20 additional earning' and 'level 21-30 additional earning'. What I'm worried about with either of the automated ways is that if a dragon doesn't hold true to the 'change points', and changes at some other level... Like, say, it earns different from leve 1-5, changes, and earns different from 6-10. That'd really, really suck, because the template would need to be changed to account for that. Though, that might not be an issue for you. The Phoenix Codes (talk) 16:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick update - I just checked with my actual ice dragon, and the Ice Dragon page -is- wrong (will fix it soon). So, I'm not too worried about some dragon having it's earnings change at a different level than others, since they all seem to be uniform. The Phoenix Codes (talk) 16:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Last message for now: Ice dragon, from level 11-20, adds 1.5 / min. However, it is rounded down to the nearest whole digit in the actual display... so level 11 earns 32 (with .5 that isn't shown), and level 12 earns 34, and level 13 earns 35 (with .5 that isn't shown), etc. The second way that I theorized for having to figure it out would thus be needed, since just going by the level amounts wouldn't work properly, as well as having it truncate to 0 decimal points in the display, if that's possible. The Phoenix Codes (talk) 16:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I think BaseEarn and BaseHP are more clear than EarnB and hpB, personally... Either way works though, I suppose. I'm gonna hafta test this template out too, just to see how it works :D The Phoenix Codes (talk) 14:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) MiddletonJeff Hay dude.. Firstly, thanks for the great wiki.. Secondly, whats the best way to get a pure and please don't say just use gems.. I got like 4 mirror 2 lege.. and a pure met... and all lower, dragon includeing poo.. So any help would be cool as.. Cheers mate'e MiddletonJeff (talk) 09:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Amko01 what element is mirror dragon pls tell meAmko01 (talk) 16:17, October 29, 2012 (UTC)amko01 CTGrafitti Just a heads up, someone has been trolling several of the Dragon pages, the trivia piece I deleted today in the Waterfall Dragon page actually referenced a sexual kink if people were to google search it. I'm a wikia member, but I cant remember my password at the moment so if you need me to clarify anything I might fix you can email me at cajunthunderstrike@live.com. Just include the wikia name in the subject line so I know not to pitch the email. In the meantime I'm going to keep an eye out for the most inappropriate additions while I use the wikia. CTGrafitti, aka 23:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Anadhirah76 03:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC)hye, i'm aina, 13 years old, from malaysia. nice to meet you. i just want to ask something, surely about dragon city. i am now at level 20 and i had buy a legend habitat at level 19 ( for legendary drag) now i want to buy a new one but i can't. even the other habitat such as fire, water etc etc also like that. my gold is pretty enough to buy it. i can't understand why this happen and really really make me upset. i know you're a good people, so, can you help me? add me on facebook anadhirah76@yahoo.com. may god bless you for your kindness. :D 03:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) add and visit my island on dragon city. if there any tips for me, i'm really appreciate it. thanks. Dakjain1111 can you help me my account got hackedDakjain1111 (talk) 20:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Huiling food become less hi, i'm huiling. i come from malaysia. i realised that the food in the send free gift page had became 100 food. before this, the food was 1000 food, isn't it?Huiling (talk) 02:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Noobdragon12123 Noobdragon12123 (talk) 03:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Jens, im trying to edit some article but i cant edit the vital statistic panel, can u help me? i've add my comment on Robot Dragon page, i hope u will attached it to the panel, thx before. :D Willie Mcghee add me piz im new to the game and will like to have more add piz name willie mcghee Mary Lennox Damage Calculation Hi Jens, I'm the one who created the Damage Calculation page anonymously. I now have an account, so if you have any concerns about the damage calculation stuff, you can leave me a message with any data that seems odd to you. It's still all looking consistent to me, but I could have missed something. Thanks for your interest in my calcs. This wiki gets a lot of silly vandalism - it must be hard work fighting it. Cheers! Mary Lennox (talk) 09:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Unknown ??? Check DV wiki plz ??? HI Jens Ingels can you please help me with certian blockeds i got blocked by some guy called grunny pls help :( ok i understand right now i have not been blocked so far i will try to get more info for you thanks you for your help :) ??? come and help me out piz if u can add me on facebook and dragon city im doing ok but i need a lil more help and if u join me let me no with gift i can send u ok ty all who r reading this and i hope u help me out ??? thanks for avertising :) ~_~ ??? can you make my dragon appear in the game??? ok thank you......... ??? I have problem logging into gragon city.it keep on reloading.can you have me fix it.thank you.